Waters of Change
by Solarking
Summary: Kaito Aquas, Fairy Tail's former Water Dragon Slayer has achieved his dream of being a Wizard Saint, but is it worth it? Faced with his former guildmates from Fairy Tail who now resent him for joining Lamia Scale, the pressure of being a saint and maintaining his life with fellow new Wizard Saint Chelia Blendy, it may become too much for him. OC X Chelia, On Hiatus for now.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Solarking here with my first ever Fairy Tail story, sort of. Now I have already posted all information about this story on my profile and you should look at it before starting to read the actual story, but I'll give you a quick run-down now. This is a re-uploaded version of the first chapter of Reincarnation of Divinity, same characters, same pairing. Yes I've changed it again, the reason why is because I was writing the previous version of the story with a friend, but we have been having lots of disagreements with the plot, so he bowed out and I decided to take it in my own, new direction, however chapter one is the same as before. In this story, which is still an AU and still has the same main OC Kaito Aquas, Jura is not in Lamia Scale, but somewhere outside of Fiore, that will be explained. Instead here Kaito and Chelia are in the Wizard Saints, but are only number 9 and 10 for now. The grand Magic games is here, but will be AU and the dragon arc isn't here, everything else will be my own content. It is still OC X Chelia though. I do not won Fairy Tail, I do own Kaito Aquas and the plot.

Ch.1: The Early Years

**X775**

**Kaito POV**

My name is Kaito Aquas, or just Kai for short. I never knew my real family, only the one who took me in after I was abandoned. I was taken in by the water dragon Aquanica who acted as my new father. That's right I was raised by a dragon, pretty awesome huh. Aquanica taught me everything I needed to know from reading to magic. He was as nice as they come and I was always happy to learn from him. He taught me water dragon slayer magic, since he was a water dragon after all. It was fitting that I was raised by a water dragon considering I had spiky light blue hair. He helped me train everyday working on both my magic and my physical strength. The training was pretty grueling and I nearly gave up many times, but Aquanica never let me give up, he believed in me.

I loved being with Aquanica, but I felt I could only get truly strong if I went out and joined a guild. Aquanica disapproved of it at first, but after much effort I finally convinced him that he should let me go join a guild. After much searching I finally found the guild I had wanted to join and it was…

"Hey Kaito, stop writing in your diary and fight me!" A loud voice stopped my writing mid- sentence and I looked up to see Gray Fullbuster looking down at me. Gray is a year older than me, but we get along pretty well, at least most of the time.

"Alright Gray, one fight coming up." I said as I closed my journal and put it back on the table. Gray didn't waste any time and immediately charged at me leaving me only a few seconds to dodge his charge. It was only a few seconds before we started rolling around trying to gain the upper-hand and trading insults.

"Put your shirt back on, nobody wants to see that Gray."

"Oh yeah, since when do you get to order me around Kai."

"You stupid ice pop!"

"Shut up water boy!"

"Grr, no you shut up stripper!" The two of us continued rolling around the guild hall locked in each other's grips. Finally seeing an opening I quickly punched Gray in the stomach and tried to stand up only to be knocked back down by his foot.

"You aren't getting away that easy dragon boy!"

"We'll see ice boy!"

"Enough!" We were startled by a loud yell and knocked away from each other by two large fists.

**Normal POV**

Master Makarov stood in between us with a stern look on his face as one or two other guild members gathered around us.

"Seriously don't you two kids have something better to do with your time instead of fighting?" Macao asked as he approached us.

"Not at the moment." Kaito responded running his left hand through his spiky light blue hair. (**A/N: Imagine Gray's hair, only it's the same color as Jellal's hair)**

"Same here." Gray agreed as he managed to find his shirt.

"Well then find something to do, I don't need you brats trashing the place, go outside if all you're going to do is fight." Makarov said reprimanding the two as he walked back to the bar.

"Come on Gray let's go outside and see if we can find anything to do." Kaito started as he began walking to the doors at the front of the guild.

"Sure, got nothing better to do anyway." Gray said as he followed Kaito out of the guild.

The young duo walked around town trying to find excitement, but nothing seemed to be going on. The streets of Magnolia were crowded with people going about their everyday business from shopping to socializing. Kaito and Gray made their way to the nearby river and sat down near the bank of the river.

"Hey Kai, I don't remember if I've ever asked you but, why'd you leave your dragon and go off on your own?" Gray asked the blunette.

"Well, I decided that I could get even stronger if I went out into the world to train with other wizards and learn from them, which is why I joined Fairy Tail."

"I'm surprised he let you go."

"You're right Gray, he wouldn't let me at first, however after repeated efforts he eventually decided that it would be best for me to go and experience the world."

"Do you ever go back to visit him Kai?"

"Yeah every now and then I do, after all he had said that he was letting me go under the condition that I go back to visit from time to time."

"Was it hard to leave him?"

"It was Gray, but I knew that it was something I had to do to get stronger." Kaito lamented as the two stared at the sky as day began to turn to night. The two decided to head back to the guild after having spent so much time wandering outside and it was starting to get dark. Gray and Kaito walked back into Fairy Tail which was a lot emptier than it had been before.

"We were wondering what happened to you two." Cana said as she approached us.

"Really, all we did was walk around the city and stuff, not much." Gray said as the two took a seat next to Cana.

"Nothing to get worried about Cana." Kaito told her.

"I wasn't worried or anything, just curious about what you two were doing this whole time."

"Not much, just hung out by the river for a while shooting the breeze." Gray responded. The three kids talked amongst themselves for a while until Kaito yawned.

"Well, it's been fun guys but I'm heading home to get some sleep, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kaito said as he got up from the table.

"Alright see ya tomorrow Kai." Gray called out as the blunette waved and headed out the door into the night.

**One year later X776:**

"Kaito go talk to her." Gray said to the blunette. The guild was as busy as usual, and they had a new member join a few days ago. The new member was a young girl with scarlet hair; she was wearing armor and had an eye patch covering her right eye. Ever since she joined she sat by herself in a corner ignoring everyone else. Her name was Erza Scarlet and she never bothered to talk to any of the other guild members.

"Why me, you go talk to her Gray."

"What are you scared of her or something Kai?"

"Look who's talking, you're the one asking me go talk to her instead of going yourself."

"Fine, I'll go." Gray spat out as he reluctantly

**Kaito POV**

I watched as Gray stormed over to where Erza was sitting and began talking to her. I had no idea what was being said, but whatever he was saying wasn't working. After a few minutes Erza got up and punched him hard in the stomach causing me to burst out laughing. Gray slowly made his way back to where we were sitting and glared at me as he approached.

"Damn it Kai, this isn't funny!"

"Ha, yes it is Gray." I stuttered out in between laughs.

"Shut up." Gray spat out as he sat down in a huff.

I had tried talking to Erza the day before, and all that happened was that she told me to go away. I had decided to do just that because she seemed pretty scary and I didn't feel like pressing my luck. Growing bored with the current conversation I decided to head out and wander around for a while.

A few hours later I made my way to the riverbank where I saw Gray and Erza fighting. I stopped in my tracks just in time to see the fight end and the two them started acting all friendly with each other. I couldn't believe it, so I decided to say hi.

"Hey guys!" I shouted as the pair turned to face me as I made my way down the small hill.

"Hey Kai." Gray said as I approached them.

"You're that boy from the other day aren't you?" Erza asked me as she scanned me up and down.

"Yep that was me, the name's Kaito, or just Kai for short." I said as I held out my hand. Erza stared at me for a few moments, particularly my hair, before she finally shook my hand.

"Erza Scarlet, but you probably knew that already."

"I did, but it's good to officially meet you Erza." The three of us spent some more time talking until we decided to head back home and get some rest.

The next day

Erza and I were sitting at a table in the corner getting to know each other better over some strawberry cake.

"Kai, what kind of magic do you use anyway?" The red head asked me.

"Water dragon slayer magic."

"Wow, I've heard of it before, but I've never met anyone who actually uses it."

"Yep, and I was raised by a dragon."

"Really, do you not have real parents?"

"I do, but they abandoned me and I was found by my dragon Aquanica, I've asked him about my real parents but he says he doesn't know anything about them."

"Well at least you had Aquanica to look out for you."

"Yeah, that's true, though I will find my real family one day." I said as I tightened my grip on the fork in my hand.

"I'm sure you'll find the someday Kai, and when you do you can show them how much you've grown."

"Thanks, I appreciate that Erza, by the way I was wondering, where were you before you came to Fairy Tail?"

Erza looked at me sadly for a moment before saying," I don't really want to talk about it Kai."

"Don't worry I understand, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I said running my hands through my spiky blue hair.

"Thanks, maybe I talk about it one day, but not yet." This had been the most Erza and I had talked since she arrived at Fairy Tail, and it was rather pleasant, I could tell that we'd become friends in no time at all.

**July 7****th**** X777:**

I was running through the forest tears in my eyes.

"Aquanica, where are you?!" I had gone back to see Aquanica but when I got to his den, he wasn't there, no trace of him.

"Where are you, answer me?!" I stopped dead in my tracks tears running down my face, he was gone. Aquanica left me, I couldn't stand it. He was supposed to be there for me and he wasn't.

"Damn it, why'd you leave Aquanica!" Overwhelmed by sadness I wandered through the forest without purpose until someone ran into me knocking us both down.

"Ow, watch where you're going." I said as I flinched from the impact. I looked up to see a boy my age with spiky rose colored hair. He was wearing a red tee with a white scale like scarf wrapped around his neck and yellow shorts with sandals.

"Oh, sorry, my father is gone and I can't find him." The rose haired boy said with tears in his eyes.

"Your father?"

"Yeah my father Igneel, he's a fire dragon."

"Wait, really," I started in disbelief," my father is the water dragon Aquanica and he's gone too."

"You were raised by a dragon too, hey maybe we can look for them together!"

"Sure, I'm Kaito Aquas by the way." I said extending my hand.

"Nice to meet ya Kai, I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said as he eagerly shook my hand.

"So, shall we go look Natsu?"

"You've got it Kai." We began walking through the forest at a slower pace trying to find any signs of our dragons.

"I can't believe I finally get to meet another dragon slayer, I've always wanted to meet someone else like me." I aid smiling at Natsu.

"Same here Kai, this is the first time I've met another dragon slayer." Natsu said smiling back.

"So Natsu, if you can't find Igneel, would you join a guild?"

"Probably, why are you in one?"

"Yep, I'm a member of Fairy Tail, the best guild of them all!"

"Well, I hope to find Igneel, but it'd be cool to join the guild you're in, we dragon slayers should stick together as much as we can."

"I'm sure you'd fit right in Natsu, Fairy Tail has some pretty cool and strong mages." I said thinking about all my guild mates from Gray to Laxus and everyone in between.

"Sounds like my kind of guild Kai, you think they'd let me join?"

"Of course Natsu, the master would love to have yet another dragon slayer in the guild; just think when we get older we'll help Fairy Tail become unbeatable!"

"And make Aquanica and Igneel proud." Natsu added.

"Obviously, but first let's try to find them first." I said as we ventured deeper into the forest.

We must have spent hours wandering around looking for clues, but no matter where we looked we couldn't find a trace of either Igneel or Aquanica.

"I don't know about this Kai, we haven't found a single lead."

"Ah, yeah I think you're right." I said sighing in frustration.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Well, for now I think we should take a break for a while, I know, I'll take you to Fairy Tail."

"Sounds good Kai, lead on." With that I began to head back to Fairy Tail with Natsu close behind.

After what seemed like an eternity we finally reached the front doors of Fairy Tail and stepped inside.

**Normal POV**

Kaito and Natsu walked into Fairy Tail and were greeted by the noise and chaos that was the guild. Slowly people turned to face the duo and stared at Natsu trying to figure out who he was. Makarov approached the young duo locking eyes with them.

"Kaito, who might this boy be?" Makarov asked in a serious voice.

"Master, this is Natsu Dragneel, his dragon disappeared like mine."

"Really, another dragon slayer huh, but what do you want Natsu?"

"I wanna join Fairy Tail of course gramps, Kai said I'd be able to join."

"Hmm, well then I don't see why not, Natsu where do you want your guild mark and what color?"

"Red and right below my right shoulder." Natsu said as Makarov approached him placing the red guild mark where he had requested.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Natsu!" Makarov shouted as the guild cheered the newest member on.

"Natsu let me introduce you to my other friends." Kaito said as he led Natsu to the table where Gray, Erza and Cana were sitting.

"Hey I'm Natsu, good to meet you three!"

"I'm Gray; this is Erza and Cana, good to meet you Natsu." Gray said introducing himself and the others.

"I can't believe you're a dragon slayer like Kai is." Erza said smirking.

"Yeah, but you use fire and he uses water, usually those don't mix well." Cana said.

"Nah, that doesn't apply to us right Kai?" Natsu said slapping the blunette on the back.

"Got that right Natsu." Kai said returning the favor by slapping Natsu on the back.

Over at the bar Makarov and Macao were watching the young group interact.

"Well, I'm glad to see that Kaito and Natsu get along so well."

"They are both dragon slayers after all master." Macao responded.

"True but still," Makarov said as he took a drink of beer," I wonder what happened to their dragons."

"Yeah, it seems hard to believe that they'd just leave without a word, something must've happened, especially since they left on the same day."

"That's true Macao, there's probably more to this than meets the eye, it's not just about why they left, but also where they went."

"Never thought about that one master, but you're right, I wonder where exactly they went."

"I'm sure those two want to find out for certain, they were close to their dragons after all." Makarov said trying to figure out what the young do would do next.

Back with Kai and the others, Gray had finally lost his shirt.

"Hey, have you guys seen my shirt?"

"Not again Gray." Cana said sighing.

"Hey why'd he take off his shirt Kai?" Natsu asked curiously.

"No idea, he has a bad habit of taking his clothes off without realizing it."

"Wait, so is he a stripper or something?" Natsu asked not believing that Gray could do that without realizing it.

"What did you call me pinkie?" Gray asked when he heard Natsu's question.

"I asked if you were a stripper, and don't call me pinkie." Natsu spat back.

"I'm not a stripper dragon boy, and I called you pinkie because of your hair stupid."

"What'd you say, you wanna fight?!"

"Bring it pinkie!" Gray immediately charged at Natsu and the two started a fierce fight as they punched and kicked each other until they were rolling around on the ground. Things only got worse when Natsu's stray foot knocked into Erza's strawberry cake smearing it all over his sandal.

"My strawberry cake." Erza whimpered as her expression quickly turned from shock to anger.

"Uh-oh, she's about to lose it." Kaito said as he quickly stepped away and moved to another table to hide only to be followed by Cana.

"How dare you ruin my strawberry cake!" Erza shouted as she joined the fight trying to beat them both up. When Gray finally saw her he started running like crazy leaving a confused Natsu in his dust.

"Ha, why you running away stripper, are you really afraid of a girl?" Natsu watched Gray run in amusement until he saw Erza approaching him with a deadly aura radiating from her.

"Natsu, you ruined my strawberry cake." Erza hissed as she approached the now shaking Natsu.

"Um, I'm sorry." Natsu said trying to calm her down, which had no effect. Natsu screamed out in fear as he began to run trying to get away from the fuming Erza.

"Get back here Dragneel!" Erza yelled as she chased Natsu around the guild.

"Kai, what am I supposed to do?!" Natsu yelled out to the blunette.

"Just keep running, don't stop!" Kai called out to the other dragon slayer as he ran for his life. As Natsu ran around trying to get away from Erza, Gray made his way back to Kai and Cana having found his shirt.

"That's what he gets for calling me a stripper; he never even saw it coming." Gray said as he snickered at the sight of the terrified Natsu. Unfortunately for Natsu, Erza managed to catch him eventually and proceeded to beat him up. The guild could only watch as Natsu got beat up for something that he didn't even realize he had done. After a few minutes of being punished, Erza left in a huff as Natsu slowly made his way back to Kai and the others.

"Alright, why did she beat me up?"

"Simple, the strawberry cake that is still on your sandals." Kai said pointing to Natsu's sandals.

"Yeah, Erza gets pissed if you mess with her strawberry cake." Cana added.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind from now on, she's pretty scary." Natsu said while making sure Erza hadn't come back to beat him up again.

"Yeah, she can be pretty scary." Gray said as Erza finally returned after having calmed down. Natsu cringed when he saw her, but she smiled towards him.

"Don't worry I'm not going to beat you up again, unless you give me a reason to."

"No don't worry, that won't be necessary." Natsu said with a terrified look on his face.

"Good, and you owe me a strawberry cake." Erza said as she walked away once again from the group.

"You had better get another strawberry cake, if you don't she'll get pissed off again." Kai said pointing towards the bar.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." Natsu said as he left to go get Erza another slice of cake.

"He's fitting right in here." Cana said as the group watched him order the slice of cake.

"Yeah, it's going to be entertaining with him around." Gray agreed.

"You got that right Gray, it looks like things will only get more interesting from here on out." Kai said not realizing how everything would change in a matter of months.

**November 7****th****, X777**

The sun was shining brightly over Magnolia, but the mood in Fairy Tail was anything but sunny. Natsu walked into the guild hall and was greeted by silence.

"Hey guys, what's going on, why is everyone so depressed looking?" Natsu said as he scanned the hall seeing how out of it everyone looked.

"You idiot, do you have any idea what's going on, it's serious." Gray said approaching him.

"What do you mean, and don't call me an idiot."

"Kaito is gone." Makarov said approaching Natsu.

"I know."

"What the heck do you mean; how the hell do you know when we only found his letter a few minutes ago?" Gray asked his temper flaring.

"Because he talked to me about it last night, that's how."

**Flashback, the previous night:**

Kaito and Natsu were lying down by the river staring at the stars and taking it easy.

"Hey Natsu, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it Kai?"

"I've been thinking, and I've decided to leave Fairy Tail for a while." As soon as Kaito said that an uncomfortable silence set in and Natsu turned to him with disbelief on his face.

"What do you mean leave Fairy Tail, why do you want to leave?"

"I mean I'm staying a member of Fairy Tail, I just want to go off on my own for a while."

"Why Kai?"

"Three things, first I want to continue to search for Aquanica, two I want to travel and get stronger and three I want to try to find my real family."

"But, isn't Fairy Tail your family?"

"Of course it is, this is just something I feel I have to do Natsu, for my sake."

"How long would you be gone Kai?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Kaito answered sighing and looking up at the stars.

"Oh, but you would come back right?"

"Course Natsu."

"Alright, if you feel like you have to do this, then do it, but you'd better promise you'll come back no matter what." Natsu said curling his hand into a fist and putting it in front of the blunette.

"I promise Natsu." Kaito said as he pounded Natsu's fist with his own. The two young dragon slayers smiled at each other and resumed their star gazing.

**End flashback**

"You idiot, why the hell did you let him go!" Gray yelled at Natsu breaking him out of his trance.

"You think I wanted him to go," Natsu said his voice softening," I didn't want him to go either, but as his friend I knew that this was something he wanted to do."

"Yeah, well we're all his friends and we didn't even have a chance to talk to him about it." Gray snapped back.

"I know, but I know you all would've done the same, because you guys are his friends." Natsu said looking at Gray.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Gray asked.

"You would have let him go too, as his friends we should encourage him to do what he wants; he always put the guild first, so the one time he wants to do something for himself we should let him."

"Natsu, you're serious about this aren't you." Gray mumbled.

"I am, and he promised he'd come back one day, so I've decided to believe that and let him go."

"That's very mature of you Natsu." Makarov said as he approached the young dragon slayer.

"Are you okay with this master?" Gray asked.

"Well, I'm not happy that he left without talking to me first, but I understand why he left, and if this is what he really wanted then that's fine, as long as he comes back."

"He will master, I know he will." Natsu said closing his eyes and smirking. He knew he would be back, someday.

Kaito began his journey out of Magnolia with a smile on his face.

"I swear I'll be back Natsu, Fairy Tail." He said quietly as he took one last look at the town he was leaving behind before continuing on his way.

Alright that's it for this chapter, which was much longer than it was going to be at first. Let me know what you think by remembering to review, favorite and follow. Solarking out.


	2. Start of the Grand Magic Games

Hey guys and welcome to chapter two of Waters of Change. The title seems very appropriate considering I have changed this story three times so far, but now this will be the final version, I promise. Please make sure to read the author note at the start of chapter one for some very important details. Anyway thanks to vincent the vizard as usual and everyone who read or re-read chapter one. Also, this chapter will be jumping right into the start of the Grand Magic Games, as it is not a major part of the story. Also some of the fights have been changed for the story, for example in Day one Fairy Tail A fights Lamia Scale, not Raven Tail. I do not own Fairy Tail; I do own Kaito Aquas and the plot.

CH 2: Start of the Grand Magic Games

Kaito's POV:

Crocus, the city known for its beauty and majesty, the city was also where the king of Fiore resides adding to the majesty of Crocus. My name is Kaito Aquas, first generation Water Dragon Slayer from Lamia Scale and currently the ninth Wizard Saint. You may not believe that I'm a Wizard Saint and I don't blame you, sometimes I can't believe it myself. It happened about a year earlier; I had gone on an S rank mission that was requested by Walrod Cken, the fourth Wizard Saint and member of the Four Gods of Ishgar. The job was for me and my fellow Lamia Scale member and girlfriend, Chelia Blendy the Sky God Slayer. It had been an incredibly difficult quest, but we managed to survive and complete it somehow. Afterwards, Walrod had talked to the Magic Council about the two of us becoming Wizard Saints. The Magic Council agreed and named us the ninth and tenth Wizard Saints, moving the previous nine and ten up a rank each. We were essentially replacing the two removed members, Jose Porla and Sigrein.

The two of us were surprised by our acceptance into the Wizard Saints, but happy nonetheless. We were accepted as numbers nine and ten, but we planned to move up in the ranks as we get stronger and aim for being the strongest.

Even though I'm with Lamia Scale, I was once a member of Fairy Tail. I had left to try to find my dragon mentor Aquanica and get stronger, but at some point I ended up in stasis and woke up two years ago while still looking like I'm 18. Afterwards I stumbled into Lamia Scale and ended up joining instead of going back to Fairy Tail. It turned out to be a good decision because…

"Ahhhh!" A startled yell snapped me out of my trance and I looked ahead to see Chelia on the ground. Chelia has a habit of tripping over things, pebbles, cracks in the ground or her own feet.

"Hey you okay Chelia?" I asked as I helped her back up to her feet. Chelia was dressed in her usual attire which consisted of her amaranth hair being styled into pig tails, a corset top that showed off her enormous bust and a short skirt. She had her Wizard Saint badge pinned to the left strap of her corset. I was dressed in my usual clothing which was a black muscle shirt, a long emerald green jacket that had the Lamia Scale emblem in silver on the back, dark denims and sandals.

"Chelia, you should try looking where you are going," Lyon suggested. Our group was currently en-route to the hotel we had been assigned to stay at for the duration of the competition.

"Yeah if you keep tripping you may lose your sock," Toby said once again making his sock obsession known. Our team consisted of me, Chelia, Lyon, Toby and Yuka. Our guild master Obaba and Chelia's cousin Sherry was already at the hotel with some of the other members. We were all ready for the competition knowing that we'd have to deal with tough contenders like Sabertooth, and Fairy Tail.

"So when we get to the hotel, who'll be staying with who?" Yuka asked Lyon.

"Well Kaito and Chelia will share a room obviously and then I guess the three of us can share a room."

"Okay, that makes sense."

"However we must make sure of one thing," Lyon said.

"Which is what Lyon?" I asked.

"The room you and Chelia share must be sound proof." It took a minute for it to click, but when it did I saw Chelia's face turn beet red almost instantly.

"Oh come on Lyon you don't have to shout it out," I complained as I ran my hand through my light blue hair.

"Sorry but it's true Kai, especially after last time." Lyon was referring to that one time Chelia and I were staying in the guild. The apartment we live in was being renovated at the time and we had to stay at the guild. However we got a little too comfortable and everyone else who was in the guild hall at the time could hear us going at it.

As we continued through the busy streets we passed by a magazine stand. As we passed by it I could see a magazine with Chelia on the cover, the Sorcerer Weekly to be exact. Chelia was featured as a new pin-up girl in the magazine and from there she decided to continue modeling. The general public didn't know about us being Wizard Saints yet, the Grand Magic Games would be our first public appearance as Saints.

After some walking we finally made it to the hotel we were going to be staying at and checked in. Chelia and I would be sharing a room like Lyon had said before. When we got up to our room we saw that it was a decent size room, not too big but not too small either.

"It's not bad in here," Chelia said as she flopped onto the bed.

"Yeah it is not bad for a hotel I guess," I said as I began to unpack some of my stuff. I looked over to see that Chelia had already fallen asleep, and I had no intention of waking her up. She tends to get grouchy if you wake her up from a nap or something like that. After unpacking I decided that I would do the same and get some rest, as it was starting to get late.

A few hours later:

I was woken up by lots of loud noises that seemed to be coming from outside the hotel. Before I knew it Lyon and the others ran into the room.

"Kai, Chelia get ready, they said the preliminaries are starting now," Lyon said as Chelia finally woke up.

"Ugh, you guys better have a good reason for waking me up," Chelia groaned as she stretched.

"Yeah, it seems the prelims are going to start very soon, but I wanna change first," I said running to the closet. Chelia knew what I meant and quickly grabbed something and ran into the bathroom.

"Wait what are you guys doing?" Yuka asked me.

"Changing into our Wizard Saint uniforms, for dramatic effects," I said as I quickly changed. My uniform consisted of a white jacket with gold spaulders and the Wizard Saint symbol on the back with the badge on the collar. (A/N: It looks like Makarov's Saint outfit)

Chelia walked out of the bathroom wearing her modified Saint outfit. Instead of a coat like mine, she had on a short white coat that showed off her huge bust as well as her stomach and had the Saint symbol on the back. The bottom was a short skirt like her normal outfit but was white like the top. Her badge was on the front of her top, right in front of her bust. This was not what the outfit looked like at first, but she insisted that it be changed as she didn't like the original look, rather it wasn't sexy enough for her. We then put black cloaks over our outfits so that way we could make a dramatic reveal later on.

"Okay are you guys done?" Lyon asked.

"Yeah we are," I said as we all headed out to the balcony. We got there just in time to see a large structure in the air and some sort of pumpkin creature on a projection.

"In this event, you must make your way through the maze to reach the stadium, only the first eight teams that make it will move onto the real competition," the pumpkin said. That was quite a twist, there were more than 100 teams and soon only eight would be left. Suddenly a staircase appeared in front of us signaling the start of the game.

"Alright, team Lamia Scale are you ready?" Chelia asked getting everyone pumped up.

"Of course everyone is, let's go win this thing!" I shouted as we started up the stairs.

Ten minutes later:

"Damn I think we're lost," I muttered as we passed by a spot we had passed by twice already. We had no idea where we were going and Chelia had already tripped three times.

"Just great, I can't believe we're lost," Chelia muttered.

"Hey guys I found something!" I heard Toby shout.

"Not now, we don't have time to talk about socks Toby."

"You always have time for socks, but I found a map." I turned to see a map in Toby's hands and took it.

"Toby where did you find this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Uh it kind just fell in front of me."

"Hmm, someone must have dropped it, their loss is our gain," Lyon said.

"Well guys let's go then," Yuka said as we began to follow the newfound map.

The map was certainly a big help as we were finally able to find our way to the end of the course. Once we reached the end of the course we saw the pumpkin creature waiting for us.

"Congratulations on making it here Lamia Scale, you guys have come in fourth place," the pumpkin said.

"Fourth place not bad," I said.

"Well let's head on," Lyon said as we walked past the pumpkin creature and out of the maze. After some walking we found ourselves in the corridors of the stadium and headed towards our team's waiting room.

"So guys, for the first event, who's going to compete?" I asked.

"I'll compete in the first event," Lyon answered.

"I wonder what kind of event it'll be," Chelia wondered.

"Well we'll find out soon," Yuka said. As Yuka said this we received a message that it was time to head into the stadium.

The crowd was roaring as the official start of the Grand Magic Games was only moments away. We had managed to snag fourth place in the prelims so we would enter the arena fourth in the line-up. As the teams started getting called out I couldn't help but think. Fairy Tail has two teams, one in eighth place and another in third. Fairy Tail got nothing but booing, and I couldn't help feel sorry for them. I had been a member of Fairy Tail once after all, so I naturally felt bad for Natsu and the others. As we finally made our entrance and headed out into the crowd's view I looked over to Fairy Tail team A. I looked at Natsu and I think he saw me, but if he did then he didn't recognize me. After Sabertooth had made their entrance we all headed to our respective areas in the stands except for those competing in the first event, like Lyon.

"I don't think Natsu recognized me," I said to Chelia.

"Is that good or bad Kai?" Chelia asked me.

"I guess it can be either one honestly."

"Well when you do have to talk to them again I'm sure you'll know what to do."

"Thanks Chelia, I'm sure I will too." I looked down to see that the first event was starting, a game called Hidden. From out of nowhere the arena transformed into a town and the game had begun. The objective was to find your opponents in the town and tag them for points. The catch was that there were copies of every participant in the town as well. As the event went on I began to see how cheap Raven Tail was being. Their participant Nalpudding kept picking on Gray and no one else, which I felt was pretty cheap. Lyon was doing well, until Rufus happened. Somehow he was able to take out everyone in the game and win. I couldn't believe it, he hadn't made single move until the very end and won somehow. Lyon managed to get third place which was pretty good, considering that Gray ended up getting last place because Nalpudding had been picking on him and only him. With that over the fights were right around the corner.

No POV:

"Alright everyone we'll now begin the battle part of the first day!" The pumpkin shouted. Up in the judge's booth, Lahar from the Magic Council, Jenny Rearlight and Yajima were getting ready for the battles. Kaito and the others closely watched the first two fights between Sabertooth and Quatro Cerberus and then Mermaid Heel versus Raven Tail. Sabertooth and Raven Tail were the teams that emerged victorious and Lamia Scale's fight was next.

"Hey Chelia," Kaito said before Chelia headed for the arena.

"Yeah Kai?"

"Good luck, but I know you'll win."

"I'll make sure I win Kai," Chelia said as he two leaned in and kissed. Kaito wrapped his arms around Chelia's slim waist as she pressed her lips against his and her body pressed against his. The kiss lasted for a few seconds as it was time for the fight to start.

"Go and do your best."

"I will Kai," Chelia said as she headed out through to the threshold almost tripping in the process.

"Everyone the third battle of the day will be between Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale and Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail A!" The pumpkin shouted as the two entered the arena.

"Lyon, I don't recognize the blonde, what kind of magic does she use?" Kaito asked not knowing who Lucy was.

"She uses Celestial Spirit magic, you probably don't know her since she joined Fairy Tail while you were away, and she's pretty good."

"Yeah she's good, but she has to fight against Chelia though," Yuka added.

"By the way when is Chelia going to take off that cloak?" Lyon asked Kaito.

"When she feels like it I guess." Meanwhile, Natsu and the others were wondering the same thing.

"Hey so what's the deal with that girl's cloak?" Gray asked.

"Maybe she thinks she looks mysterious and awesome in it," Natsu wondered.

"Like some sort of fashion statement?" Gray asked.

"Maybe, but all the people I've met in cloaks have either been bad guys or just those hard to understand mysterious people," Natsu answered.

"Listen you two, we need to cheer Lucy on not debate about her opponent's wardrobe choice," Erza said glaring at them.

"Yeah, real men don't argue about fashion," Elfman said condoning the duo.

"We don't recall asking you!" Natsu and Gray shouted at Elfman. Back on the battlefield the two combatants were getting ready.

"Hey Lucy," Chelia said gaining the attention of the blonde," I heard about you from Lyon I can't wait to see how this fight goes!"

"Same here and good luck to you Chelia!" Lucy said back.

"Alright, the time limit is 30 minutes, let the battle begin!" The pumpkin shouted as he signaled for the battle to start.

Music Starts, Fire Dragon versus Flame God (Fairy Tail OST):

"Gate of the Lion I open thee, Leo!" Lucy shouted as she invoked Leo's key.

"Lucy I assume the girl in the cloak is my opponent?"

"Yeah, but be careful Leo, I don't know what magic she uses."

"Well then I guess I'll find out," Leo said as he charged up his Regulus fists and sped towards Chelia.

"Hand to hand combat huh, very well then, let's go!" Chelia ran towards the approaching Leo enveloping her fists in black wind. The two reached each other and began to trade punches; their fists became flashes of golden yellow and black colliding with each other. The two dodged each other's punches trying to land a hit and then broke away from each other.

"Regulus Beam!"

"Sky God's Bellow!" The blast of light and black wind collided, cancelling each other out but left many in shock. Up in Sabertooth's area, Orga couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"No way that girl is a God Slayer?" Orga asked not believing his eyes.

"Well that's quite a turn in events," Rufus added. The members of Fairy Tail A were surprised as well.

"A God Slayer, Lucy might be in for a rough time," Erza commented.

"I don't know, that God Slayer from Grimoire Heart wasn't anything special," Natsu said remembering his victory over the Fire God Slayer Zancrow.

"Though Lucy is the one fighting her, and for all you know this girl could be a lot stronger than Zancrow was," Gray responded. Meanwhile with the judges Lahar was trying to figure something out.

"Hmm, this girl seems familiar," Lahar said trying to remember something.

"Something bothering you Lahar?" Yajima asked.

"Not really it's just that this girl I know I've met her before, wait a second now I remember!" Lahar shouted as he recalled where he had met Chelia before.

Flashback, three months earlier:

Lahar walked through the halls of the building in which the Magic Council resided on his way to meet with someone. He had been asked to meet with one of the newest Wizard Saints who had just returned from a job that had been requested by the Council. Lahar had already met the other new Wizard Saint, Kaito Aquas and now he would meet the other new Saint. Lahar walked into a room that served as lounge and saw a young girl sitting on one of the sofas. She had amaranth colored pigtails with white skin and looked to be about 18 years old. She had on a short white fur jacket that showed off her huge bust and slim waist. The bottom of the outfit was a short skirt in the same style as the top; her Wizard Saint uniform was obviously very personalized. She looked familiar though, and it clicked in Lahar's mind. He had seen her in a pin-up shot for Lamia Scale; she was a new model who was steadily gaining popularity in Fiore. As Lahar fully entered the room, the girl looked in his direction as she got up.

"Oh hey, you must be Lahar, my name is Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale," the girl introduced as they shook hands.

"Yes I'm Lahar and you are one of the new Wizard Saints right?"

"Yep, the new Tenth Wizard Saint is at your service."

"All I need is the report on your quest and I'll be on my way."

"Okay here you go Lahar," Chelia said as she handed Lahar a stack of papers.

"Alright thanks, I better go file these; we'll talk some other time when I'm less busy."

"Okay, then see you around Lahar," Chelia said as she left the room.

Flashback Ends:

Lahar slowly left his state of flashbacking to see that the fight was heating up.

"Lucy may be in serious trouble here," Lahar said.

"How so?" Jenny asked.

"I think we'll find out very soon." Back in the battlefield Chelia and Leo were still trading attacks, but Chelia seemed to be gaining the upper-hand.

"Sky God's Twister!" Chelia shouted as she generated a black vortex of wind.

"A vortex huh?" Leo said as he managed to dodge the twister, just barely though.

"Wow, she's pretty good," Lucy mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, she is, this will be a lot tougher than I thought, Regulus Beam!"

"I'll end this, Sky God's Collision!" Chelia enveloped herself in black wind and charged straight through the beam. Gaining speed and force Chelia pushed through the attack and slammed into Leo and sent him flying.

"Damn, sorry Lucy but I think that's all for me," Leo apologized as he returned to the Celestial Spirit World.

"If Leo couldn't win, I guess I'll have to try something different," Lucy said sadly as she grabbed another key.

"So Lucy who's next, but before that I think I'll take this off, this cloak is getting in the way," Chelia said as she unclasped the cloak and tossed it aside revealing her custom Wizard Saint attire.

"Hold on a second, is that outfit what I think it is?" The pumpkin asked.

"It is announcer," Chelia said before turning her attention to Lucy and the audience," I guess I'll tell you now, my name is Chelia Blendy the Sky God Slayer and the tenth Wizard Saint." The crowd went silent after that, shocked from what Chelia had said. The members of Fairy Tail were no exception.

"So, that girl is one of the two new members I heard about huh," Makarov said recalling that he had learned that two new Wizard Saints had been named.

"She may only be number ten but being a Wizard Saint in itself means she pretty strong, Lucy needs to be careful," Mavis added. The other members of Fairy Tail A were just as surprised as the audience.

"She's a Wizard Saint, damn that's not good for Lucy," Gray said.

"Come on aren't there ten of them, she said she's number ten so she's the weakest right?" Natsu asked.

"That doesn't mean anything, you have to be incredibly strong to even be considered becoming a Wizard Saint," Erza answered. Back on the battlefield, Lucy was getting worried and scared.

"There's no way I can defeat a Wizard Saint on my own, I'll have to end it with that, Gate of the Twins I open thee, Gemini!" Lucy shouted as she called forth Gemini who took on Lucy's appearance.

"Wow that was so cool!" Chelia said awestruck of Gemini's transformation. The two Lucys joined hands and began to chant an incantation.

"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven… All the stars, far and wide… Show me thy appearance… With such shine. O Tetrabiblos… I am the ruler of the stars… Aspect become complete… Open thy malevolent gate. O 88 Stars of the heaven… Shine! Urano Metria!" Lucy surrounded herself with lots of colored orbs from which light erupted and surged towards Chelia with a massive force.

"Oh God of the Sky grant me thy ultimate protection to save me from my foe's wrath, God Slayer's Secret Art: Heavenly Sky Gate!" Cloaked in Lucy's light Chelia was able to surround herself in a large barrier of black wind, protecting her from Urano Metria's massive power. As the light collided with the barrier a massive amount of smoke covered the field and no one could see what had happened. After a few moments of suspense, the smoke cleared to reveal that Chelia was not scratched at all.

"Incredible, Chelia was able to survive that massive attack without a scratch; she definitely showed why she's a Wizard Saint!" The announcer shouted.

"No way that was my ultimate attack and it didn't do a thing," Lucy stuttered trying to figure out what to do. She had used her best attack and it failed completely.

"That attack was pretty flashy, but I'm going to end it now Lucy."

"Let's try something else then," Lucy said as she grabbed another key, but was cut off by Chelia.

"Not so fast, Sky God's Thrusters!" Chelia shot black wind out her hands to blast forward at a blistering speed and knocked the gate key right out Lucy's hand.

"Sky God's Cannon!" Chelia shot a massive blast of black wind from her hand hitting Lucy directly.

Music Ends:

As the wind died down Lucy collapsed to the ground unable to do anything else.

"The match is over; the victory goes to Wizard Saint Chelia!" The pumpkin shouted as the crowd went crazy over the outcome of the fight. Chelia walked over to where Lucy was and extended her hand.

"Lucy that was a fun fight, I've never fought a Celestial Spirit Wizard before so that was awesome."

"Thanks, but I was no match for you, you are a Wizard Saint after all."

"That's nonsense; Wizard Saint is just a title, what matters in a fight is doing your best, that's what love is."

"Yeah, I did have fun though and maybe we'll fight again someday," Lucy said smiling.

"That's the attitude, and I hope we get to fight again one day too," Chelia said as she helped Lucy up. The two smiled at each other before heading back to their respective teams and to watch the final matches of the day.

Okay guys that's all for this chapter. Note I will only be covering any event or fight that involves Chelia or Kaito, the others will be dealt with like how Hidden was dealt with, since only parts of the Games is pivotal to the story. Anyway remember to review, favorite and follow and I'll see you in chapter three.


End file.
